harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bruiloft van Bill Wemel en Fleur Delacour
In boek zeven is het eindelijk zo ver:Bill Wemel en Fleur Delacour gaan trouwen. Dagen van tevoren is men al bezig om in het Nest alles gereed te maken voor de grote dag. Vooral mevrouw Wemel is alles druk aan het organiseren. Twee dagen voor de bruiloft komen de ouders van Fleur aan, samen met haar zusje Gabriëlle . De laatste zal bruidsmeisje zijn op de bruiloft. De Delacours logeren bij de familie Wemel in Het Nest, dat duidelijk niet gebouwd is op zoveel bezoek. Meneer en mevrouw Wemel slapen samen in de woonkamer en staan hun slaapkamer af aan meneer en mevrouw Delacour. Gabriëlle en Fleur slapen op de oude kamer van Percy en Bill deelt de kamer van Charlie . In de boomgaard staat een enorme witte feesttent. Omdat het niet bekend mag worden dat Harry er is, heeft hij met behulp van wisseldrank de gedaant aangenomen van een roodharige jongen en gaat de bruiloft door als "Neef Barny". Alle obers zijn gekleed in witte gewaden en de band heeft goudkleurige jasjes aan. In de tent zijn rijen fragielen gouden stoelen zichtbaar aan weerszijden van een lange paarse loper. De palen die het tentdak ondersteunen, zijn omwikkeld met witte en gouden bloemen en Fred en George hebben een gigantische tros gouden ballonnen opgehangen boven de plek waar Bill en Fleur in de echt worden verbonden. Daarna volgt een feest waarbij uitgebreid gedanst wordt, terwijl Harry bij een gesprek zit tussen Engelbert Dop en tante Marga, die praten over het verleden van de familie Perkamentus . Later op de dag breekt er ineens paniek uit. Wanneer het Ministerie valt en Schobbejak vermoord wordt, stuurt thumb|300px|Ron en HermelienRomeo zijn Patronus, een Lynx, naar de bruiloft van Bill en Fleur Wemel om de mensen te waarschuwen dat de Dooddoeners en corrupte Ministerieleden eraan komen. De beschermende bezweringen rondom het Nest zijn opgeheven en van alle kanten komen Dooddoeners binnenvallen en rennen gasten wild heen en weer, terwijl Ordeleden beschermende spreuken afvuren. Ron , Hermelien en Harry Verdwijnselen van het feest. Tegelijkertijd vallen Dooddoeners elders in het land overal huizen binnen van mensen die ook maar enige connectie met de Orde van de Feniks zouden kunnen hebben. Zo wordt het huis van Dedalus Diggel in brand gestoken en worden de ouders van Tops gemarteld om los te krijgen waar Harry naartoe is gegaan nadat hij bij hun weg ging. Bekende gasten 221px-Ron DH.PNG MOLLY1.jpg Harrypotterdh.jpg DeathlyPromo Hermione.png 250px-Elpiass.jpg WEMEL ARTHUR.jpg Rfemss.jpg Loena.jpg Odfhq2 (25)hh.jpg Fred and George Weasley (HBP promo) 2.jpg Shots1.jpg ViktorK.jpg Bekende deelnemers Bruiloftgasten File:B303025b36eb92e5766b5f372ed84c35.jpg|'Bruidegom:' Bill Wemel FleurDH.jpg|'Bruid': Fleur Delacour Fleur Wemels bruidsjurk Gabrielle Delacour at the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour.jpg|'Bruidsmeisje': Gabriëlle Delacour Ginny Weasley (Deathly Hallows part 1).jpg|'Bruidsmeisje': Ginny Wemel File:Charlie1.jpg|'Getuige:' Charlie Wemel Gasten Gasten van de bruidegom: *Arthur Wemel — vader van de bruidegom *Molly Wemel — moeder van de bruidegom *Ron Wemel — broer van de bruidegom *Fred en George Wemel — broers van de bruidegom *Ginny Wemel — zuster van de bruidegom, bruidsmeisje *Marga — groottante van de bruidegom *Een oom van Bill's vele neven *Harry Potter (vermomd als neef "Barny Wemel") *Hermelien Griffel *Xenofilus Leeflang *Loena Leeflang *Remus Lupos *Nymphadora Tops *Rubeus Hagrid *Leo Jordaan — vriend van George en Fred *Engelbert Dop — vriend van Albus Perkamentus *Peters — collega-werknemer van Arthur Wemel MollyWeasley.jpg|Molly Wemel Charlie1.jpg|Charlie Wemel a111.jpg|Ron Wemel PHELPS2.jpg|George Wemel PHELPS2-1.jpg|Fred Wemel Tumblr laprunzs6E1qc3fxzo1 1280.jpg|Marga XenofilioLovegood HP7P1.jpg|Xenofilus Leeflang Tumblr l59xl20Cum1qcd5qso1 400.jpg|Leo Jordaan Elpiass.jpg|Engelbert Dop Luna profile.jpg|Loena Leeflang TonksDH.png|Nymphadora Tops Hagridwedding.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid Hr1.jpg|Hermelien Griffel Ginny Weasley (Deathly Hallows part 1).jpg|Ginny Wemel Advlup.jpg|Remus Lupos Gasten van de bruid: *Monsieur Delacour — vader van de bruid *Apolline Delacour — moeder van de bruid *Gabrielle Delacour — zus van de bruid, bruidsmeisje *Neven van de bruid (zij zijn Glamorgana) *Viktor Kruml — vriend van de bruid *Olympe Mallemour — voormalig schoolhoofd van de bruid''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1 Monsieur Delacour.jpg|Monsieur Delacour Apolline Delacour.jpg|Apolline Delacour Gabrielle Delacour at the Wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour.jpg|Gabriëlle Delacour Delacour cousins.jpg|Delacour zusters' neven krumwedding.jpg|Viktor Kruml maxime.jpg|Olympe Mallemour Referencies Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Categorie:Gebeurtenissen Categorie:Plechtigheden Categorie:Bruiloften Categorie:Bruiloft van Bill Wemel en Fleur Delacour